


Come back to bed

by PoemAboutCitylights



Category: Formula 1 RPF, lewis hamilton - Fandom, nico rosberg - Fandom
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:54:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8236768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoemAboutCitylights/pseuds/PoemAboutCitylights
Summary: Nico wants to have a serious conversation about the events of Malaysia but Lewis has other things in mind.Shameless Fluff.





	

"I'm sorry, Nico", Lewis muffled and hid his face in a pillow, "and now come back to bed."

  
Nico was still wrapped in a towel which was resting dangerously low on his hip bones.

  
"I know that you are and I know that you don't mean what you said but the team is working its hardest to give you a perfect car", he went back into the bathroom, door wide open so that he could still see Lewis while he was talking to him.   
His teammate didn't answer, he knew that what he had said about someone not wanting him to win had been absolute bullshit and that Nico was right.   
"I'll apologize tomorrow, what else do you expect of me? Going down into the lobby like his?"

  
Lewis let a hand wander down his blissfully naked body and a sleepy grin appeared on his face. Nico's eyes followed the movement and even though he was trying his best to have a serious conversation with his boyfriend, his body was betraying him.

  
"No", he breathed out and had to draw his gaze away from Lewis' caramel skin to think of something rational to say, "but the crew is away from their loved ones for almost 9 months each year. And what you said is a punch in the face for all of them."  
Lewis groaned. Yes, he was stupid, Nico was right and also so damn hot with those few drops of water coming from his still wet hair, running down his neck, over those well defined muscles of his back, down to the curve of his ass - only to be caught by that damn towel.   
"And you are sooo close to your loved one. And yet, you are doing nothing about it", Lewis pouted and rolled himself around on the large king size bed to have a better view of his teammates damp skin.  
Nico stepped outside of the bathroom, shivers immediately running down his spine when the cool air of their shared hotel room hit his body.  
"You are basically shaking, Nico", Lewis whispered and bit his lip in a way he only ever did when he needed something really badly.   
When Nico finally loosened the fabric around his lower half, Lewis was already half hard and had to lie back down to take a deep breath.

  
"Wait, what are you doing?", he gaped a few seconds later when he caught his team mate fumbling with a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.  
"I'm dressing up. Like you just stated, mister detective, I'm cold", Nico said and - _fuck everything_ \- that bastard even found the courage to smirk.   
"Oh no, this is so _not going to happen_ ", Lewis groaned, was out of bed before Nico was even able to blink and had his fingers hooked into the waistband of his boyfriend's jeans.   
But Nico took hold of his team mate's hands and forced him with a finger under his chin to look at him.   
"You want me to undress again?", he breathed, small puffs of air ghosting over Lewis's surprised face and blue eyes wandered over tattooed skin.  
Lewis made a noise in the depth of his throat which he would have been ashamed of if this was any other person but Nico, whom he trusted with everything he had.   
"Fine", the German answered and got rid of his pants, centimeter by centimeter, teasing Lewis until he couldn't take it anymore and took the Brit's face in his hands, kissing him softly at first, pink lips ghosting over darker ones.  
The kiss quickly deepened and soon they were battling for dominance, Nico's tongue licking Lewis upper lip while their hips were grinding against each other, both desperate for some friction.  
Soon, they were both completely out of breath; a moan escaped Lewis' lips and Nico took the chance to slip his tongue into the other's mouth. The German's legs hit the edge of their bed and he was falling backwards, Lewis on top of him and they came to rest between ruffled sheets and fluffy pillows.  
The Brit quickly forced his boyfriends legs to open up a little so that he could settle between them, his weight knocking the breath out of Nico's lungs which only made him smile.   
He lazily ran his fingers up and down the blonde's arms while he placed soft kisses on his chest and gave special treatment to Nico's nipples.  
"That tickles", the German couldn't suppress a laugh and soon his whole body was shaking while Lewis was glancing down on him, his lips playfully curved into an annoyed smirk.  
"Oh, does it", he responded, licking his way up to his boyfriend's collar bones and that sensitive spot right below Nico's ear.   
That immediately earned him a shaky moan and Lewis could feel Nico's hand reaching down between them, grabbing them both and gently caressing with small movements of his thumb.   
And whilst he did that, Nico caught Lewis' gaze, once again stunned by the way his dark eyes sparkled when he laughed and even after years of having him this close, after months of being more than just friends, the soft noises he was able to draw from his team mates lips resembled those of a fallen angel's and he believed that his relationship with Lewis was the closest one could ever get to heaven.   
"God, Lewis, you are beautiful", he whispered, his eyes fluttering shut while he pulled his love down to kiss him again, with a need that took Lewis by surprise.  
"Are you okay, princess?", Lewis asked, his lips hovering only millimeters over Nico's swollen lips, which appeared absolutely irresistible to him.   
"Yeah", Nico answered and tightened his grip while he rolled his hips against Lewis', "I just don't like to see you unhappy - _ah_ ", he finished his sentence with a low moan when Lewis started to move his hips in small circles to increase the friction.   
The Brit's fingers were slowly running through Nico's wet blonde hair and he placed another few quick kisses on his jawline.   
"And even though I wasn't the one who made you unhappy today, we both know that I'm the only one who could - _ah, got_ t, Lewis - snatch away the championship from you."  
Now Lewis was the one who couldn't hold back a soft laugh: "Damnit, Nico. You are probably the most overthinking person I have ever met." He kissed Nico.  
"You don't make me unhappy. You", _kiss_ , "are", _kiss_ , "what", _kiss_ , "never fails", _kiss_ , "to make me happy."  
Nico was shivering by now, his orgasm slowly building up while Lewis did things with his hips which he wouldn't have thought possible if he wasn't the one experiencing it.  
"But we could make a deal", Lewis breathed.  
"I'm li- _verdammt, Lewis, how are you even doing this?_ \- listening.."  
The Brit smirked and pulled his boyfriend even closer, slowly pushing him closer to the edge and moaning into Nico's ear.  
"The winner will have to cheer up the loser by fucking him into the mattress, right after the last race of the year", he whispered with a hoarse voice, "would you like that, Nico? Fucking me, in only your fireproofs, maybe even right in our room in the motorhome? Being late for the winning ceremony because you've got me down on all fours? Tasting my cum on your lips when you're drinking the last champagne of the year?"  
"Oh God, Lewis, _yes, yes, yes_ ", Nico wasn't even able to breath anymore, his orgasm hitting him harder than he had imagined, with Lewis lips on his and loving arms around his neck.   
"But only if you get to do the same to me if I'm the one who'll lose."  
The thought pushed Lewis over the edge as well, adrenaline and pure love rushing through his veins. Love for that exhaustedly grinning idiot which was his.

 _Only his._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my story, please leave kudos and a comment, it would mean so much to me! <3


End file.
